Punishing Slade
by Falcone1334
Summary: All seems normal in Jump City, that is until The Punisher washes up on the Titans island, bringing the news that Slade is aligning himself with a gang of common street trash carrying guns and they are going to do something big. Will Robin come to trust th
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, this is my first submission of a Teen Titans fanfiction. Before you read, you may need some background on the Punisher. (If you don't, just skip to the story.) Frank Castle was a FBI agent with an amazing track record in missions. (ie 12 tours and a run with the Counter Terrorist Unit.) Then his family (wife and son in the comic books, entire family father brothers and cousins included in the movie)was murdered by mobsters. He decided that since the law didn't bring them to justice, thathe would hand them over toGod to judge.I am a large fan of both the movie and the comic books. I will be borrowing elements from both formats, although they are very different. For example, Franks comic book sidekick Micro Chip (a techie, how did you guess) will make at least one appearance, maybe more. Pairings for this will include RobxStar, probably BBxTerra (I'm a fan of them, I don't care what you say they're cute together) maybe BBxRae and possibly ( and if it does happen it will be quite breif) RaexFrank. Let me know what you think about the last one. (note: Frank is in his late 20's/early 30's for the purpose of this fic.)

Please read and review. No flames, please I will ignore them. Constructive critisism is always welcome as long as it is not condescending.

Disclamer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Punisher. If I did, that would be totally sweet.

Raven had a bad feeling about today, she didn't know why, but she did. It was a beautiful day, although it had just rained the night before. It was an ominous feeling, sometimes unfounded, but usually right. (A/N: I get these from time to time as well) She discovered this fear to be well founded, when she heard a scream from the beach below, where Beast Boy and Terra were hanging out. (Well, technically two but whatever) She went down to see what was up, but not too fast because it was probably a crab or something. When she got down, she had to stifle a scream as well, because she saw an unconscious man bleeding from several gunshot wounds to the chest and abdomen. He carried several guns himself, most prominent: a gun that looked more like a ray gun than anything. The clips were all empty. He was immediately brought to the towers infirmary, where he was identified as none other than Frank Castle AKA The Punisher.

Franks POV

I woke up, I don't know why I did, I should have died last night, but I didn't. Micro always said I had nine lives, but I thought I was just good at not getting shot. I guess he was right about this, too. I was still groggy, when I saw a young boy, not more than fourteen, that was _green_. He wore a purple and black spandex suit, and had pointy ears. I recognized him as Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. I was surprised the Titans decided to help me, because I was a vigilante and the most wanted man in America, but maybe Robin or Raven saw me as a fellow crime fighter and took me in.

Normal POV

Beast Boy saw that he was coming to. "Guys, guys get in here he woke up!" he yelled excitedly.

"Everyone out, I want to know what The Punisher is doing in Jump City." Robin said sternly.

Robin entered the room, where Frank was laying, heavily drugged and half asleep.

"You're The Punisher, aren't you?" he asked "Don't lie, I'll know" he quickly added

"Yes, I am, and I have no remorse about anything I have done." Frank said, quickly snapping to consciousness.

"So, I take it you've immunized yourself to all sorts of depressants and barbituates, huh?" Robin asked, amazed because he was given a lot of tranquilizers

"It's part of the job" Frank responded.

"I see. What brings you to our city, it's not like we need protection, they have us."

"Apparently not, as Slade still runs rampant in this city, every other week destroying three city blocks. I'm here to finish this." The Punisher answered.

Robin was very insulted "Listen, I could turn you over to V.I.G.I.L. (A/N VIGIL stands for vigilante something something, maybe later I'll dig out some of my comic books and look it up but for now I can't be bothered.) right now, if I really wanted to."

"Geez, kid, I thought you might want some help with this guy"

"Of course I do! I don't enjoy criminals condescending to me, is all."

"Okay then, it's settled."

"I'm just wondering, but what happened to you last night?" Robin asked.

"I was doing some reconnaissance work on Slade, and I was caught." He answered simply.

Robin raised an eyebrow "I wasn't aware Slade uses guns."

"He doesn't, his new buddies do."

"Shit. This makes things more dangerous than ever."

"Not really, they're pretty inexperienced, there's just a lot of 'em is all. Which reminds me, do you know where I can get a lot of ammo, no questions asked?"

"We have stores we've taken from criminals over the years, just to get it off the streets, and there's a gun shop not too far from the tower that stocks all sorts of exotic ammo, with no questions asked."

"Okay, I'll need to go there ASAP, in case you haven't noticed, I'm completely out of ammo, and I have 3 guns, and one of them is a Steyr ACR (Advanced Combat Rifle) (A/N: This is a flechette weapon. Flechettes are small pieces of shrapnel that can be shot at extremely high speeds, and cause massive amounts of tissue damage.) Now I'm going to sleep if you don't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I hope that you're not too mad at me for the action, or lack thereof, in the last chapter. It will get better, a lot better, in the coming chapters. Anyway, in the last chapter, we met Frank Castle and discovered that Slade is smashing up the city with his army of thugs. What will happen next, you ask? Let's find out.

Franks POV

I woke up to a blaring alarm. I am definitely not in any of his apartments, and the clock next to his bed told him it was 9:00 am. I was probably in another time zone, really badly damaged, or both. All my memories of the nights prior to this came rushing back. He was in Jump City, in Titans Tower, to be more specific. He was tracking Slade and his gang of thugs and made the error of trying to take them on without the help of others, or high explosives, for that matter. They had tossed me in the bay, so that they would not be incriminated when, and if, I washed up on a Jump City beach. I was not, however, fully dead. I used the last of my energy to swim to Titans Island. (Very difficult, when in full class IIIA body armor with a full shoulder rig and several gunshot wounds) Their bullets had gone through my vest like it was nothing, when I catch them I'll make a point to preserve some of their ammo for Micro to analyze.

Normal POV

The Tower alarm was blaring because once again, Slade and his army of thugs, this time accompanied by a few tanks and other light assault vehicles, were terrorizing the inner city.

Robin screamed his familiar line "Titans, go!"

The others sprang into action immediately using their various means of transport to get to the scene. Robin, however lingered to speak to the vigilante.

"Care to tell me anything about our new and improved arch enemy?" he questioned.

Frank replied "Sure, first thing, don't get shot, those are special bullets he's got, they went through a class IIIA suit of body armor like it was paper. High grain, probably Teflon coated. Second thing, don't assault Slade unless you have cover or you two are completely alone, I wouldn't want someone such as yourself getting ambushed, it's not pleasant. Lastly, make sure that you don't kill him, I want to help you with that part."

Robin nodded subtly to each point he made, they all made sense. He simply said "Thanks" and left to help his friends fight the army, but paused and added "Don't try to escape; we'll know where you went."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Robin's POV

At the scene, it was already carnage. As much as the Titans hated Slade's robots, the thugs were worse. They bled and spilled various organs all over the place, which, combined with the dim lighting, made for a very traumatizing experience. Beast Boy and Terra were already down, but thank God he was a rhino when the bullet hit him, and thank God that the bullet that hit Terra was slowed by a rock she was about to throw, they both should be fine. (A/N: Some of you may not agree with the part about Terra) Otherwise they would be way worse off. Raven was taking them back to the Tower. The thugs were horrible shots, to say the least. That's when I saw their contingent of tanks, but only sent one out at a time. They were hijacked M-1 Abrams tanks, and they had reached a cruising speed of 60 mph. Its crew was obviously either robotic or very well trained in their use because they were firing the turret accurately while cruising. We couldn't fight, we were forced into cover. I was afraid for the team. I called them over for a field meeting.

"There's too many of them and that tank's dynamite" Commented Cyborg.

"Yes, they are doing the butt-kicking of us" Added Starfire.

"I say we get out of here and handle this when we have Frank with us." I told them.

That's when we all heard the chatter of a machine gun and watched some of Slade's hoods fall like dolls. I looked up, expecting to see Frank. No such luck, it was a strange man with the familiar Punisher-insignia body armor. None of us really cared who he was; just that he was sporting a Stinger Missile launcher and was using it against the tanks. He motioned for us to join him and motioned for us to get in an obviously stolen SWAT cruiser. (A/N it looks really weird I can't describe it but it can carry a maximum of 10 people not including the driver.) He fired one last missile into Slade's army, and we took off. He introduced himself as Micro Chip, Frank's tech support guy. He was a rather pleasant person, as opposed to Frank's rather abrasive personality. None of the conversation is recallable to me; I was in too much shock after being completely overwhelmed by street trash.

Normal POV

The ride went by rather quickly, all of the occupants were relieved to be out of the combat zone, and they suddenly had an appreciation for what Frank did. When they got back to the tower, they discovered Frank in the common room, blaring death-metal music through their stereo.

"What are you doing out of the infirmary?" Robin asked

"Beast Boy and Terra needed it more than I did, there isn't a lot more a hospital can do for me" answered Frank "and I was getting really bored."

"Cyborg, check him out, make sure he really is fine." Robin ordered "I'm going to check on BB and Terra."

In the infirmary. . .

Beast Boy was in pretty bad shape. He had a large entry wound in his shoulder. It barely missed his heart, which was fortunate, but it hit a major artery in his shoulder, which was unfortunate. Raven was busy with Terra, who had taken a bullet right in the gut, which was difficult to heal because she still had the bullet inside her, unlike Beast Boy, who the bullet had gone right through.

"How does it look for her, Raven?" asked the Boy Wonder.

"Pretty bad, there's not a lot that I can do for her at this point, I'm going to start on Beast Boy." She answered

Raven put her hands over Beast Boy's chest and directed her magic to close the wound. In a matter of minutes, Beast Boy was stable, and all of his blood was replenished. Robin had begun surgery to remove the bullet from Terra, just as he had done multiple times with Frank. This time, however, Cyborg couldn't help him. He went to work on the impressively large hole. It took all of five minutes but he found the bullet and extracted it. He was about to begin suturing the wound shut, when he realized the hole was too wide to suture. He knew that he would have to do a skin graft, something he had never done before, and never even thought about doing one before. He needed Cyborg, now. Terra was in a critical condition and every moment she came closer to her death. He told Raven to give her blood through her IV. He ran to get Cyborg; he was the real surgeon of the team.

Cyborg and Frank were playing Halo 2 in the common room. They were using personalized skins that Micro had programmed into their Gamestation. Franks was a Spartan with a skull emblem on its chest and Cyborgs looked like him. Frank was winning by a lot, he had obviously played before.

"Cyborg, I need you to come do a skin graft in the infirmary." Robin ordered

"Aww, dude, can't it wait? I'm getting my ass stomped here, and I need to prove my skill to Mr. Guerilla Warfare No Radar." Cyborg whined.

"NOW, CYBORG!" Robin yelled, as Cyborg ran to the infirmary to see what was up.

Two hours later, Terra was stable but in critical condition. The bullet had hit and punctured several organs, they weren't sure if she would make it. Beast Boy was fine now, thanks to Raven. He went into the common room to play Gamestation with Frank. Robin came in to find the score tied at 19-19 in a 20 point game. Beast Boy was matching Frank shot for shot. He cleared his throat, a bit louder than was necessary. Everyone looked up at him as Frank took a cheap shot at Beast Boy while he wasn't looking for the winning point.

"Team, Terra is in really bad shape and I can't tell you honestly that she will definitely pull through, as much as I wish I could."

The team was struck, so surprised at the news that they couldn't quite take the news in. Beast Boy was the first one to recover from the shock.

"There's hope, though, isn't there Robin? I mean there's always hope right?" he asked, almost hysterical.

Robin answered "There is hope for her, but it's out of any of our hands now."

Beast Boy countered "There must be something we can do!"

"No, Beast Boy we've done everything we could."

Beast Boy ran to the infirmary as fast as he could. "Terra can't die" he thought "I can't have someone else I was close to die, not after my parents, not after my brother." He started crying as he ran. He reached the infirmary, which was locked. He simply transformed into an ape and ripped the door out of the frame. He saw there was a curtain that concealed her bed. "This is your last chance, Gar, your last chance to go back to hoping." He thought. "No, I have to do this; I have to know what condition she is in." He countered himself. He ran his hands through his hair out of nervousness. He pulled the curtain back to reveal. . .

Hahahaha, you got cliffhangered. As much as I hate to do it to you, I need you to review and tell me whether Terra should live or die.


End file.
